What A Weird Crossover!
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: Ugh, I'm going to stop this story. It just isn't coming out the way I like it. I'm thinking of deleting it.
1. Prolouge

What A Weird Crossover

What A Weird Crossover!
    
    By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo (or Konnichiwa, or Konbanwa….) minna! This is my first chapter series. In this, Ranma's female side is his sister, and he's not cursed. His sister's name is Ranko. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo are not cursed. (Ryoga's cute, Mousse is funny and I like Shampoo too much to leave her cursed.) Everybody in this (well, except for Touya, Snow Bunny, Fujitaka, Gemna, Soun, and some other people are 17). This has S+S, T+E, C+T, R+Y, R+A, R+R, and any other cute couples.

*…*- thoughts

Italics- flashback

"…"- speaking (Duh!)

*************- change POV

**^^**^^**^^- change of scene

CCS belongs to the goddesses who make up CLAMP, and Ranma ½ was made up by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

3rd person

Nerima, Japan, 9:35 AM

"Ranma, get your butt OUT HERE NOW!!!", Saotome Ranko yelled. "What?", Saotome Ranma said. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU GOT ME INTO!", Ranko screamed at her older brother. (Older by one minute.)"Wha'd I do this time, imouto?", Ranma said casually. "YOU GOT TAROU MAD!", Ranko yelled. "So? Pantyhose's a pushover for us!", Ranma said not wanting to get worked up. "Fine. I'm going for a walk.", Ranko said and walked away. "Huh?", Ranma said, shrugged, and went back to sleep

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Ranko walked down the street looking for Tarou. When she finally found him, at the border of Nerima, he was in his cursed form. "Chikusyoo", Ranko cursed under her breath. (AN: Tarou cursed form is a cross between a bull, crane, and 2 other ugly things I can't remember at the moment. ^.^*) He charged at her. He was coming too fast for her to dodge, or jump. He hit her square in the stomach. She doubled over. Since she had dropped her guard, Tarou charged at her from behind. He charged at her a few ore times before she fell unconsience. Bored, he left her there, on the side of the road. 

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Tomoeda, Japan 10:30

"Ohayo, 'Tou-chan.", Kinomoto Sakura said to her father. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan", Kinomoto Fujitaka replied. "Where's 'Nii-chan?", Sakura asked. "He and Yukito-san went to pick up something in Nerima." Just then the door opened, revealing Tsukishiro Yukito, and Kinomoto Touya. Touya was holding an unconscience redhead. (AN: Guess you can tell who she is, huh?) "Hoe? Who's that 'Nii-chan?", Sakura asked. "I don't know, Sakura, I was at the border of Nerima when I saw her lying unconscience on the side of the road. I couldn't just leave her there.", Touya said laying the redhead on the couch, emitting a groan from the redhead.

Rank's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes, to see unfamiliar faces (2 of them VERY cute, I might add). "Huh?!" I sat up quickly. "Who are you?", I asked, "Where am I?" "I'm Kinomoto Fujitaka and you're in my house, in Tomoeda, Japan.", the oldest on said. "TOMOEDA?! I SHOULD BE IN NERIMA!", I exclaimed. "Yeah, you were lying on the side of the road, before me and Yuki picked you up. By the way, my name's Kinomoto Touya.", one of the cute guys said. "Lying on the side………damn Tarou. Damn Ranma!", I muttered under my breath. Luckily, they couldn't hear me. "Are you okay?", the youngest one and the only female asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good I'm Kinomoto Sakura. What's your name?" "My name's Saotome Ranko." DING DONG "I'll get it.", the other cute guy said. "That's Tsukishiro Yukito.", Sakura said. "Good to know", I said smiling widely. Just then Tsukishiro-san came back into the room, leading a girl with purple-blue hair, and a VERY cute guy with messy brown hair into the room. "Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-kun! I'm glad you guys could make it! This is Saotome Ranko. 'Nii-chan found her on the side of the road." "The side of the road?", the girl asked. "Yeah I was apparently unconscience.", I said.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Well, this is just a prologue. Review if you want more! See ya!

Sakura


	2. Chapter One

What A Weird Crossover

What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 1
    
    By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo (or Konnichiwa, or Konbanwa….) minna! This is my first chapter series. In this, Ranma's female side is his sister, and he's not cursed. His sister's name is Ranko. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo are not cursed. (Ryoga's cute, Mousse is funny and I like Shampoo too much to leave her cursed.) Everybody in this (well, except for Touya, Snow Bunny, Fujitaka, Gemna, Soun, and some other people are 17). This has S+S, T+E, C+T, R+Y, R+A, R+R, and any other cute couples. Oh and this story will make more sense if you had read the prologue.

Italics- flashback

"…"- speaking (Duh!)

*************- change POV

**^^**^^**^^- change of scene

CCS belongs to the goddesses who make up CLAMP, and Ranma ½ was made up by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Tomoeda, Japan 12:00 PM

Ranko's POV

Sakura-san explained everything to Daidouji-san and Li-san. "Oh umm, Sakura-san", I said when Li-san went to the bathroom, "Call me Sakura-chan for one thing.", she interrupted. "OK, Sakura-chan, do you like Li-san?" She immediately spit out the green tea she was drinking. "WHAT? Syaoran-kun and I are only friends!", she sputtered out. "Yeah, right. You blush around him, he blushes around you, I'd say he likes you Sakura-chan, and that you like him, right Daidouji-san?" "Call me Tomoyo-chan, and yes, I'd say that. I got plenty of tapes that say that!" "Huh? What are you talking about?", I asked, puzzled. Just then, Li-san walked back into the room. DING DONG "I'll get it, you guys", Sakura said and went to open the door. When she left, I got an evil smile on my face. "Hey, Li-san, have some tea.", I said. "OK and call me Syaoran-kun. You're a friend of Sakura-chan's so you're my friend, too.", **(AN: I know he doesn't trust people that easily, but I have to do it that way for the sake of the story, k?)**Syaoran said. I smiled wider and eviler. Just when I was getting ready to tease Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan came into the room, with a pretty cute blue-haired guy. Syaoran-kun growled. "Hiirigizawa, what are you doing here?" "The same thing you're doing here, my cute little descendant. I came to see Sakura-chan. Ohayo, Daidouji-san. Oh and who are you?", the guy said. I had the impression that he knew, but was just acting stupid. "I'm Saotome Ranko. Just call me Ranko." "Hiirigizawa Eriol. Just call me Eriol-kun." Then we shook hands. He looked at Syaoran-kun then Sakura-chan then made a 'come here' motion with his hands to me and Tomoyo-chan. We crowded together, confusing Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan. We all smiled evilly. "Are you thinking……", I started, "what I'm thinking?", Eriol-kun finished. "If it has anything to do with us hooking up Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, then yup!", Tomoyo-chan, said. I smiled widely. I liked them already.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Akane's POV Nerima, Japan 12:00 PM

Oh my God. Ranko's gone missing. No one knows where she is. The only one who has seen her all day was Ranma, this morning. I'll go talk to him. "Ranma, did you find her?", I asked desperately. "Nope, but Akane, calm down. She can take care of herself. She's a martial artist after all. She's as good as me. She's fine.", Ranma said calmly. "Ranma, did she say anything to you, before she left?" "Just something about me getting Pantyhose mad…" "WHAT??!! DID YOU FORGET HOW TAROU GETS WHEN HE'S CURSED??!!" I yelled at him. "Yeah, of course I do, Akane, what are you…………OH MY DEAR GOD! SHE SAID SHE WAS GOING FOR A WALK AFTER SHE YELLED AT ME! SHE PROBABLY WENT AFTER HIM!" Ranma yelled. I ran to Kasumi. "Give me the phone, Kasumi. It's important. It's about Ranko." "Ok here Akane", Kasumi gave the phone, no trouble, because she's as worried about Ranko as I am. I can see it in her eyes. RING RING RING RING "Hello, Uk-chan's Okomniyaki", answers. "Hey Ukyou." "Akane! You find out anything about Ranko?" "No I haven't but I did find out about something from this morning from Ranma." "What?" I proceeded to tell her what Ranma told me. "Oh my god! I'll close up the restaurant to help find her!" "No don't Ukyou! We'll try to find her, and we'll call you if we find out anything else, okay?" "All right. But you better call me as soon as you find out anything!" "Ok! You too, ok?" "Fine." We hanged up. I called everyone who knew her, except Kuno. I'm not calling him for anything. After I told everyone, I started looking for her. Oh Ranko, where can you be?

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Well, there you go the 1st chapter. There you go. Review please! Feedback keeps me happy! If you can't review, e-mail me at [BSB5213574@aol.com][1], or IM me at BSB5213574, ok? See ya!  
Sakura

   [1]: mailto:BSB5213574@aol.com



	3. What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 2

What A Weird Crossover

What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 1
    
    By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo (or Konnichiwa, or Konbanwa….) minna! This is my first chapter series. In this, Ranma's female side is his sister, and he's not cursed. His sister's name is Ranko. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo are not cursed. (Ryoga's cute, Mousse is funny and I like Shampoo too much to leave her cursed.) Everybody in this (well, except for Touya, Snow Bunny, Fujitaka, Gemna, Soun, and some other people are 17). This has S+S, T+E, C+T, R+Y, R+A, R+R, and any other cute couples. Oh and this story will make more sense if you had read the prologue.

Italics- flashback

"…"- speaking (Duh!)

*************- change POV

**^^**^^**^^- change of scene

CCS belongs to the goddesses who make up CLAMP, and Ranma ½ was made up by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Tomoyo's POV Tomoeda, Japan 1:00 PM

Alright. Part one of Operation S+S is being put into action, with me videotaping of course. We're heading to Tomoeda Park, for a picnic. We were going before, though it was before Touya found Ranko-chan, and before there even was an Operation S+S. I had my cook pack a lot of food. We were eating under the sakura trees, when Sakura-chan asked Ranko-chan about her family. Ranko-chan laughed hallowly. "My 'family', if you can call it that, is the weirdest thing in my life at the moment", she said.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Ranko's POV Tomoeda, Japan 1:05 AM

Sakura-chan asked me about my family. Well, if that's what she wants to know, then, that's what'll she know. I laughed hallowly. "My 'family', if that's what you wanna call it, is the weirdest thing at the moment", I said, "My brother, Ranma, is a complete idiot, due to the fact that since we were 5 or 6 we've been traveling. My mom, I don't even know if she's alive. I haven't seen her since we left on the training trip, when me and my twin brother were 5 or 6. My brother has about 3 or 4 fiancées, courtesy of Pop. His first fiancée, Akane, is who were living with. She has 2 older sisters, Nabiki, who wants so much money, even to her own family, for info about something, she makes them pay. Kasumi, her oldest sister, is the kindest person that you can ever meet. She does everything she can for her family, and anybody else she knows. Uk-chan, who's real name is Ukyou, is my brother's, and my best friend. We've been friends since we met. She's head over heels in love with my brother. The reason she's his fiancée is cause my pop made a deal with her pop that Ranma will marry her, for their okonomiyaki cart. But my brother and I didn't know that, and my pop took the okonomiyaki cart and we left in the middle of the night. His other fiancée, Shampoo, is a Chinese Amazon, but I got Ranma in that. I had defeated Shampoo in a fight, and Chinese Amazon law is if someone their sex, defeated them in a fight, they would have to kill them. If someone their opposite sex defeated them, they had to marry them. When Shampoo came to kill me, she saw my brother and challenged him to a fight. He defeated her, and she fell in love with him. So I got off the hook, and my brother had another fiancée. I don't think Kodachi is his fiancée. She's a crazy gymnast who's brother is infatuated with me and Akane. She's infatuated with Ranma. And then there's Ryoga", I sighed, and kept on telling the story. "We had met him on our travels, he never got along with my brother well, but he's one of my best friends.", I broke off there, before I started crying in front of them. Tears were already welling up in my eyes. **(AN: I know Ranko wouldn't cry over Ryoga, but I'm twisting it to my liking. So haha!)** "Ranko-chan , are you alright?", Tomoyo-chan asked, seeing the tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, you know how Ryoga counts me as one of his best friends, and he's one of mine?", they all nodded their heads, "Well, I want to be more than just a friend. I love him, but I don't want to tell him because I don't want to ruin our friendship.", I said, wiping my eyes. Well, there goes Operation S+S, I thought.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

I don't know why I bother. No one reviews, and I'm trying as hard as I can to put these chapters out as soon as possible. See ya.

Sakura


	4. What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 3

What A Weird Crossover

What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 3
    
    By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo (or Konnichiwa, or Konbanwa….) minna! This is my first chapter series. In this, Ranma's female side is his sister, and he's not cursed. His sister's name is Ranko. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo are not cursed. (Ryoga's cute, Mousse is funny and I like Shampoo too much to leave her cursed.) Everybody in this (well, except for Touya, Snow Bunny, Fujitaka, Gemna, Soun, and some other people are 17). This has S+S, T+E, C+T, R+Y, R+A, R+R, and any other cute couples. Oh and this story will make more sense if you had read the previous chapters.

Italics- flashback

"…"- speaking (Duh!)

*************- change of POV

**^^**^^**^^- change of scene

CCS belongs to the goddesses who make up CLAMP, and Ranma ½ was made up by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Syaoran's POV Tomoeda, Japan 1:10 PM

What a hard family life she had! Her parents have got to be crazy! How could they treat their children like that! Poor Ranko! And I thought I had a hard life. Compared to her life, my life seems as carefree as Sakura's or Tomoyo's! And then that friend of hers, that she's in love with, well that seems uncannily like how I am about Sakura. Sakura…… "Ranko, what's wrong?", I asked, because she was staring into space, with a horrified look on her face. "Cccccaaattt! Cat! GET IT AWAY! AHH!", She backed up into a tree, still with the horrified look. "Ranko, you're afraid of cats?", Tomoyo-chan asked. Ranko nodded, not taking her eyes off the cat. Just then, then a half-broken tree branch fell near the cat, startling the cat, making it jump on Ranko's head. "AHHH HELP! CAT! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY PLEASE!", Ranko yelled.

***********************************************************************

3rd person POV Tomoeda, Japan 1:13 PM

Ranko's fragile hold on sanity snapped. She dropped to all fours, yowling. She swiped the cat from her head, and started hissing at it. "RANKO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??!!", Sakura yelled. Ranko turned her head to Sakura momentarily, during which the poor (real) cat escaped. Ranko's eyes had turned like a feline's. She ran (AN: Rather clumsily, as is she was on all fours. ^_^) toward Sakura, ran straight into Sakura's lap. Sakura's eyes widened. Ranko started purring and went to sleep. "Well, that was interesting, to say the least.", Eriol commented casually. Syaoran turned toward him and raised an eyebrow. " 'To say the least'? Hiirigizawa, are you crazy? That was downright weird!", Syaoran said. "Yeah, but there's probably a reason. Let's wake her up and ask, hopefully she won't be acting like a cat by then.", Tomoyo suggested. They looked at Sakura. She had a bewildered and confused look on her face. "Later", they all agreed, then burst into laughter.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Sorry this chapter is SO short, but I have school tomorrow. See ya!

Sakura


	5. What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 4

What A Weird Crossover

What A Weird Crossover! Chapter 4
    
    By SakuraTaylor

Ohayo (or Konnichiwa, or Konbanwa….) minna! This is my first chapter series. In this, Ranma's female side is his sister, and he's not cursed. His sister's name is Ranko. Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo are not cursed. (Ryoga's cute, Mousse is funny and I like Shampoo too much to leave her cursed.) Everybody in this (well, except for Touya, Snow Bunny, Fujitaka, Gemna, Soun, and some other people are 17). This has S+S, T+E, C+T, R+Y, R+A, R+R, and any other cute couples. Oh and this story will make more sense if you had read the previous chapters. Also I have a contest preposition for you all. I will let the CCS characters explain.

Syaoran: SakuraTaylor-sama

Sakura: Wants to hold a contest…

Tomoyo: Of whoever writes the most…

Eriol: Tragic story of what happened in America last week…

Touya: She will give them a part in her story…

Yukito: 'What A Weird Crossover'

Kero: She hopes that this…

Suppi: Will help her sleep at night…

Fujitaka: After all…

Nadeshiko: She was a witness.

So please help me. Write a story and send it to me at [BSB5213574@aol.com][1], with your name, e-mail address, summary (If you want), and fic. Either include the fic as an attachment or copy and paste it. I don't mind if you put it up on FF.Net. The deadline is October 20th. Please continue with the story now.

Italics- flashback

"…"- speaking (Duh!)

*************- change of POV

**^^**^^**^^- change of scene

CCS belongs to the goddesses who make up CLAMP, and Ranma ½ was made up by the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Eriol's POV Tomoeda, Japan 3:15 PM

"Let's see if we can wake her up by throwing cold water on her." I suggested after we tried everything to get Ranko to wake up, still with that 'I'm so evil yet I look innocent' smile on my face. "NO! I don't want to get wet, Eriol-kun!", the Cherry Blossom complained. "Well, we have to wake her up somehow.", Daidouji-san said. "Let's stick Hiiragizawa's face in front of hers. That'd scare anyone awake", my cute descendent joked. I smacked him on the back of the head. Ranko started to wake up. 'Well, we didn't have to wet her after all", I said. Ranko picked up her head, noticed where she was and jumped off of the Cherry Blossom's lap. "Oh my god! Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry! I saw a cat didn't I?", she asked. We all nodded. "Why'd you act like that, Ranko?", I asked. "Well, when we were on the training trip, around 6 or 7 years old, my dad found a pamphlet that listed a weird martial arts technique, called the Neko-ken. My dad read the first page, and then started training us to do it. He wrapped me and my brother, Ranma, in fish sausage, and then threw us into a pit of hungry cats. When we came out, he saw how terrified we were of cats, and stopped. Then the next day, he did it again! He kept doing it until we finally snapped and learned the dangerous attack. He didn't even bother reading the second page, where it even SAID that it was stupid.", Ranko told the story shaking her head, "And the only people who could take us out of neko-ken stage, was this old lady who died, and my brother's fiancée Akane. And now I guess it's you, too Sakura." We were horrified. "What kind of person could do that to their own CHILDREN??!!" my cute descendent half-whispered, half-said what was on my mind. "Hey, it's getting late, we better get going" Ranko said. I looked up and nodded. "Let's go back to Sakura's house" I said packing up. We all got our stuff and left.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Ukyo's POV Nerima, Japan 5:10 PM

That's it. I'm closing up my restaurant for the day. Finally, she left! I ran to the Tendo dojo. Before I could knock, Ran-chan opened the door. "Oh Ran-chan! Find anything?", I asked. "No, I was just about to go to your restaurant to ask you the same question. Come on in.", he said, looking depressed. We went into the living room, where everybody was anxious. Mousse, Shampoo, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr.Tendo, Mr.Saotome, they all picked up their heads, hoping that I was Ranko. When they saw who I was, they all said hello. "Spatula Girl, did you find anything?", Shampoo asked. I shook my head. "This is going to be a long night", Mousse commented.

**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**^^**

Sorry this chapter took so long, with the tragedy and all. I know the chapters are short, but school keeps me busy. See ya next chapter.

Sakura

   [1]: mailto:BSB5213574@aol.com



End file.
